Name In Lights
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: 16 years ago she was born, 16 years later she's a star...well half of her is, her mother-Gabriella-knows, she just met her father, how will he react? Oh joy...telling secrets. Lord help her.
1. Chapter 01: Introduction

**"Name In Lights"**

**by Tenney Maree & Whit Alexis**

**Chapter One**

The lights of the stage were bright, but she was used to them. The clapping of a thousand fans and the cheers! Oh yes, she was used to them. Then came the introduction, "Please welcome the one the only...Suzie!" That was her stage name, she never used her real name. Best of both worlds, her mom-Gabriella Montez-knew her secret, and her dad...well she didn't know her dad, she wanted to; she vowed that she'd find him.

After she performed her song, she stepped off the stage, and going towards the back slipping on her jacket, Gabriella smiled, "You did amazing baby girl..I'm so proud of you.." she hugged her.

Elena smiled, "thanks Momma.. can we go? I'm starving.." Gabriella smiled, "Of Course.. this is a celebration dinner... were do you wanna go?"

Elena smiled, "how about The Bolton Steakhouse?" Gabriella smiled, "why do you always choose that place?"

Elena smiled, "well, that's were grandpa and grandma work, and they always tell me stories about my dad.."

Gabriella sighed, "okay we can go there..." Elena smiled, tugging at the sleeves of her jacket, "ooh just let me take out the contacts first." Gabriella laughed, her daughter had Troy's memory. Forgetful. Elena Montez was nerdy, dorky and always wore baggy overalls with baggy Stanford sweaters, her stage persona 'Suzie' was trendy, had beautiful blue eyes that matched her own, but weren't hidden behind thick horn-rimmed glasses.

When they were in the car, Elena was Elena again; her hair in a messy bun atop her head and her ugly glasses on her face as she tapped the dashboard to the song on the radio. 'you think I'm pretty without any make up on you think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong...' it was her song, and everytime she heard her song on the radio she always smiled. Her mother smiled too, "you have a beautiful voice baby girl..."

Elena smiled, "thanks mom-hey whose that?" she changed the subject, referring to the big, sleek Audi convertible in the parking lot of the Bolton Steakhouse. Gabriella bit her lip, she had a feeling of who it was.

As they stepped out of the car, Gabriella and Elena walked inside the Restruant, Gabriella looked over and her heart stopped there was Troy Bolton talking with his parents with a smile on his face. Oh God she missed that smile. Gabriella sighed hiding her face with her hoodie. Elena looked at her, "momma, what's a matter?"

"nothing babygirl, I-"

"Hey, Elena!" Jack Bolton smiled. Gabriella's face turned red, holding the hoodie closer to her face so Troy wouldn't recognize her. Elena smiled coming over to him, "hi Grandpa.." Troy raised an eyebrow and looked at his father, "Grandpa?"

Jack pulled away from the hug, looking at his son, "oh uh Troy this is Elena..." Elena smiled, but her smile dropped half heartedly because his eyes were what she saw in the mirror each morning. "Uh...Hi.." her sudden shyness took over. Troy reached and took her hand, "Hi Elena"- he bent his head, she looked so much like her. Her hair, and her skin tone...impossible, he hadn't seen Gabriella in 16 years. Then again- "Is that your mom behind you in the hoodie?"

Elena smirked, nodding. "yup, she's just...shy." like always, Troy thought amusedly.

Gabriella sighed taking the hoodie away from her face. Troy smiled, "Hey Brie.." he scratched the back of his neck. Gabriella bit her bottom lip, "Hi." she spoke.

Elena looked at them, "I'll let you two talk.." Elena went over and talked to her grandparents, and Troy and Gabriella took a seat in a booth.

Troy smiled, "so..how you been?"

Gabriella sighed, "I've been good..you?" he smiled, "Great...so you have a daughter now?" Gabriella nodded, "yeah.. she's 16, can't believe it."

Troy's eyes went wide, "16? Gabi.. 16 years ago is when me and you..." she bit her lip, he looked at her, "You cheated on me?"

she shook her head, "No..she's...she's yours Troy.." Troy's blood boiled, "why didn't you...fucking tell me I was a father!" she glared at him, "I tried, but all i got was the voicemail."

He looked at her, "voicemail? Brie...look I still deserved to know...not find out 16 years later." Gabriella sighed, looking at the table; at her fingers, "Troy I'm sorry all right...but,"-she blew out a breath, wondering if she was going to regret this-"why don't you just eat dinner with me and her...get to know her." Troy nodded, smirking, "I'd like that-" a scream, of joy or pain they were unsure, but it was deafening and came running up to her mom with a pink, glittery cell phone clutched tight in her hand-Troy instantly thought of Sharpay.

"MOM! Guess what! Guess what!" Gabriella laughed, Troy was somewhat lost. "What baby girl?" Elena was bouncing up and down, "Award! Award! Suzie got nominated for an award! AHH!" Troy covered his ears, laughing, "I guess you're a 'Suzie' fan huh?"

Elena turned to him, her eyes suddenly wide, "uh...yeah...a fan...exactly- that's why I was excited...and also because uhm..." she looked around grabbing a plate of brussel sprouts off a tray of a passing waiter, "and Brussel Sprouts! Got to love them!" Troy looked at her with a raised eyebrow, Gabriella sighed. Nice hiding the secret honey, she thought with a mental facepalm.

They took a seat in the booth, and ordered some food. Troy and Gabriella sat uncomfortably in the booth, didn't even gaze at each other. Gabriella sighed.. wait a minute, why should she be sad or apologize for that matter? she tried to reach him.. he should apologize for leaving. Elena looked at Troy, "So..umm..are you my father?"

Troy smiled nodding, "yeah, I am.. I umm..just found out." he glared at Gabriella, then he looked at Elena, "I'm sorry Elena, If I knew you existed, I would of been there for you, you probably think I'm some kind of trashy father." Elena shook her head, "No..things happen, and people drift apart...things happen.."

Troy nodded, "yeah shit happens..." he stared at Gabriella, who was pushing her food around on the plate in front of her. The whole dinner was silent and awkward, Troy cleared his throat, "so...what school do you go to?"

Elena smiled, "East High..but I'm a nerd."

Troy smiled, "hey nothing wrong with that-your mom was quite the nerd in high school." Gabriella looked up, "Troy Bolton! I was not a nerd, I just liked to get good grades." Elena giggled at her parents bickering, her eyes drifted to the side, seeing her grandpa Jack arguing with some guy in a suit, she focused hard; only catching a small fragment of both of their speech. "...can't close us down!"

"...sorry, but your restaurant is out dated."

"Damn you! This is a family business and restaurant, everyone loves this place." The man in the suit sighed, looking at some clipboard, his lips moving in audibly, Elena excused herself from the table-itching closer to Jack and the guy in the suit. Gabriella rolled her eyes, her daughter was and is always so nosey. Troy smirked at this fact.

"You can't close us down!" Jack yelled again, "This is a family business!"

The guy in the suit sighed again, "unless you do something that can pack this place I have to-"

"I know Suzie!" Screamed Elena, everyone looked at her, it seemed everyone had stopped eating to look at her. Even Troy was speechless, Gabriella wanted to grab Elena and run.

The man in the suit looked at her, "Really? you know her?" Elena gulped, and saw all the eyes on her. "uh..umm..yeah.. a little bit.." she coughed, Troy looked at her, and then at Gabriella who was looking down at the floor, and then at his parents then at the man.

The man smiled, "ok, let's make a deal...you get suzie to perform here... we'll keep the place running..."

jack smiled, "Really?"

The man nodded, "yes, make sure she is here tomorrow night by 7." he told Elena, Elena nodded and The Man left. Jack came over lifting Elena up and twirling her around, "your my favorite kid! you know that!"

Elena chuckled nervously, "ehh yeah..." what the hell did she just get herself into?

Jack set her down, "hey I'm gonna tell your grandma the good news, and how Suzie is gonna be here to perform tomorrow-Hey spread the word Kay?" Elena nodded shyly, her phone vibrated in her pocket; a text from her mom, dreading answering but knowing she would just get the whole interrogation schpeel on the way home, she answered it: _'What did you just do?' _She closed her eyes, biting her lip as she closed her phone and walked back to her parents.

She sat down slowly, "so.." she said, pursing her lips, Troy looked at her, "you know Suzie?" Gabriella rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut otherwise. Elena nodded, "uhm yeah...we're...we're closer than you think." Troy nodded, knowing she was lying, Gabriella's lips twitched when she was lying...Elena's did the same thing. Troy crossed his arms, "you're lying." Elena chuckled nervously, stuffing her mouth with mac and cheese, "mmm! So good! Isn't it?" she spewed mac and cheese at the table. Gabriella fought the urge to laugh, it sounded choked, Troy looked at her then at Elena, he was missing something.


	2. Chapter 02: Never Had A Dream Come True

**Chapter Two **

_**(songs used in this chapter: Hook It Up by Vanessa Hudgens, Freak The Freak Out by Victoria Justice, & Never Had A Dream Come True by S Club 7)**_

The Next Night, It was crowded, and all the teens, and adults, holding up posters waiting for Suzie to sing. Gabriella was adding the last part of lip gloss on Elena/Suzie. "I can't believe what your doing." Gabriella sighed closing the lid on the lip gloss. Elena sighed, "I had to do something, they were shuting Grandpa down.."

Then she heard the auidence and her fans shouting her name and cheering for her to come out. she sighed, "It's now or never." Elena Came out and went up to the microphone, she saw Troy looking up at her, she took a deep breath, and smiled holding onto the microphone tightly, "how's everyone doing tonight?" they all cheered, she giggled, "well, I'm gonna start off with something a little fast, so go ahead, and dance around.."

The music began playing, and she tapped her foot, and began singing, _"are you listening, hear me talk, hear me sing, open up the door, easy less, easy more, tell me to beware, are you here, are you there, something I should know, easy come, easy go, out of my head, don't hear a word I said, I can't communicate, why you wait, don't relate, I try to talk to you, but you never even knew, so what's it gonna be, tell me can you hear me.." _The music slowed down, and then it speeded up and she began rocking out_, "I'm so sick of it, your attention deficient, never listen, never listen, I'm so sick of it, don't throw another fit now, never listen, never listen, you scream my name...it always stays the same.."_ she began jumping up and down and moving her hair with her hands like crazy, _"I scream and shout, so what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out!" _she pulled the microphone close to her_, "oh woah, oh woah, oh woah..oh woah..."_ she began moving back and fourth, and brought her lips back to the microphone, "_easy come, easy go." _

The crowd jumped around, singing along with her, the whole place was jumping. The guy in the suit from yesterday had gotten cranberry juice spilled on his tie. Elena/Suzie wanted to laugh, but when she was singing she was focused entirely on pleasing her fans. Her eyes caught her dad's, he was narrowing his eyes like he noticed something out of the ordinary, she gulped silently, paying attention to the audience as the song ended, they clapped.

"Whoo! Thank you!" She cheered, "I love you Albuquerque! Hey, I want to sing a new song, and you guys are gonna be the first to hear it!" the crowd cheered, Troy had moved closer so he was right at the front; but Elena was so lost as 'Suzie' that she didn't notice. _"Everybody likes a fiesta, everybody likes to have fun bring a couple friends_ _and I'll bet cha, they'll be hooking up with some one."_ Her voice was low and to the beat, she moved her hips like a latina dancer. She's had lessons since she was 5, she knows how to dance. _"Cause I'm tired of all the boys who don't like to dance and if you don't like to dance then you don't stand a chance, so why you standing in the corner with your arms all folded when you know that she's ready to dance right up on ya!" _The beat sped up, and she was adding hip hop moves to her latin dance ones, girl had flare. _"You got the money money, she's got the hottie body you want to party party hook it on up!"_

Troy looked up closer at her, and his eyes went wide, with flames... It was Elena. and he looked at Gabriella who was making her way through the crowd. he grabbed her by the shoulders, and brought her closer to him, "why didn't you tell me!" Gabriella sighed, "I told you..I tried-"

"No! not that...that Elena is Suzie!" he pointed at the stage.

Gabriella's eyes widened, "what-what do you mean?" Troy pinched the bridge of his nose, pointing to the stage once more, "you didn't know?" Gabriella bit her lip, sometimes the best answer is silence. And sometimes, "oh God! You knew!" it does absolutely nothing.

"Sh!" she shushed, looking around, thankfully the music was so loud that no one noticed, she motioned for Troy to follow her to the back of the restaurant where it was more quiet, Troy sighed for the seemingly hundredth time, "spill why is _our_ daughter dancing like that?"

Gabriella chuckled, "one, she's sixteen and two, as her manager and choreographer Troy-"

he opened his mouth, "choreographer? You made that dance up?"

she nodded, crossing her arms, "yeah, she's half latina Troy, I want her to have that heritage."

Troy looked at her, "she's not suppose to be dancing like that! she's a little girl!"

Gabriella looked at him crossing her arms, "Correction..she's not a little girl anymore.."

Troy sighed, "well I only have two years left with her Gabriella!"

Gabriella glared at him, "oh, now it's my fault!"

He nodded, "you didn't tell me! you didn't tell me I was a father until yesterday!"

Gabriella looked at him, "well, if you haven't of left me 16 years ago! and answered your damn phone! then maybe you would of known! and would you really of stayed if you knew I was pregnant?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I would have-" Elena/Suzie's voice carried to where they were, "I thank you! I hope you are having fun here tonight, I'm gonna close with one more song!" The crowd cheered but kind of felt disappointed at the same time, she smiled and chuckled, "hey hey! No frowns now! I'll be performing again at the state fair in LA! Be sure to get there!"

once again everyone cheered. She laughed, her eyes traveling to the back of the restaurant where she saw her mom and dad leaving the back room. She smiled, "this next song is for my mom...and my dad." Troy looked at up at her, Gabriella felt just as shocked as he did.

A light melody seemed to calm the whole place, Elena/Suzie's voice floated over them so lightly, _"ooh ooh everybody's got something they had to leave behind one regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time!" _it was like...well, it seemed unethical to describe anyone's singing as magical, but that's what it was. Her singing. Magical. _"There's no use looking back or wondering, how it could be now or neither been but this I know, I just can't find ways to let you go..." _

Troy and Gabriella stood there, Gabriella seemed to be more shocked because her daughter's never dedicated a song to her before, and since the spotlight-controlled by her dear, darling grandpa Jack- it didn't waver from her to show the whole restaurant who her parents were. Privacy was a major issue for her.

_"I never had a dream come true, till that that I found you and even though I pretend that I've moved on, you'll always be my baby.." _ Elena/Suzie smiled as she sang, it felt like her heart was in this song, more so than her other songs maybe because her dad was actually watching her. And that made her heart swell.

As the song ended, Elena/Suzie smiled and bowed for her fans, and walked off the stage-going to the back room of the restaurant, where her mom went in slowly, Troy following. She walked over to her parents, "Mom...Dad...did you like the song?"

Gabriella had tears in her eyes nodding and hugging her, "I loved it baby girl...as much as I love you.." she kissed the top of her head.

Elena smiled walking closer to her father.."Umm...Troy..Dad..."

He looked at her, and smiled, "loved it..you have such a natural beautiful singing voice..like your mother.." he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her forhead, "But now dancing like that again,or I'm gonna spank you.."

She rolled her eyes, then looked at both her parents, "is there a chance you two would get back together?"

They looked at each other, "Honey-" Gabriella said, but there was a knock on the door. "who is it?" Elena called- she was still dressed in her 'Suzie' garb. "It's us! Your biggest fans! OMG! Suzie's talking to us through a door! AH!" Good thing the screams were muffled.

Elena chuckled, looking at her dad, tapping his shoulder, "this is why I have two personalities. Me and Suzie."

Clearing her throat, she looked at her mom who nodded, and opened the door to greet the fans. "Ready to meet Suzie?" the fans screamed, and Elena fought the urge to cover her ears as she walked over to the crowd and started signing the random...stuff that they threw at her. Pencils, papers, ...pillowcases? She wasn't gonna ask about that one, "hey guys!" she said, Troy hid around the corner, still watching his daughter.

Troy smiled at his daughter from the corner, he was...proud of her. proud of the success, and the smiles on those kids faces were priceless. she has really did something great with her life. after signing autographs she shut the door, and crossed her arms looking at both her parents.

Troy looked at her, "what?"

She smirked, "I want you guys to kiss."

Troy and Gabriella's eyes went wide, "what?" she smiled, "I want you two to kiss, and then tell me you don't have feelings for each other anymore.."


	3. Chapter 03: Drink Coffee And Go At It

**Chapter 03**

They laughed nervously, "Uh Elena, I think all this fame is making you loopy.." the young brunette laughed sarcastically and walked passed them. "I'm gonna change out of this garb and back to nerdy old me, and we can head home Kay?"

Gabriella nodded, "okay sweetie, uhm we'll be here..." Elena nodded, walking to the bathroom. And then there were two, Troy cleared his throat, "so..uh...what she said about us kissing...would you?"

Gabriella looked at him, "uh Troy, this is not an appropiate conversation.." he smirked, "it's an honest question...would you?"

She sputtered for a moment, the heat rising in her cheeks, "uh uh...well, I-" faint whispering heard outside,

"just a little Ryan...Chad, you aren't even trying!"

"Sharpay you need to lay off the pringles-"

"you calling me fat Danforth?"

Troy rolled his eyes, walking slowly to the window, peeking slowly over the ledge and seeing his three old friends from High School attempting to climb in. He motioned Gabriella over, she smirked, wanting to laugh. Troy made a quiet signal with his finger to his lips, and then said: "I should call security...we got rats." They froze, seeing the two staring at them, "what do you think Brie?"

Gabriella smiled, "Yes, We should.." she crossed her arms. Sharpay smiled, "Gabster..I missed you.." they hugged each other. Gabriella laughed, "I missed you too shar...so much.. I can't believe we ever lost contact.."

Sharpay smiled, "well, let's not ever again, friends?" Gabriella nodded, "practically sisters.." the girls giggled, and hugged again, and Chad and Ryan looked at Troy, "so, I hear you found out about being a daddy?" Chad said stuffing a donut in his mouth, Troy's eyes went wide, "you knew!" Chad chuckled, "yeah, sorry.."

Troy sighed, glaring at Gabriella, then down at Chad, he noticed that Chad and Ryan were holding Sharpay up so she could get into the room. Amatuers. "So, is there anything else that I should know about..you know the whole me-being-a-father-thing kind of is a shock enough..."

Gabriella giggled, turning back to Sharpay, "so what are you doing here?"

Sharpay smiled, "I heard Suzie was here and me and Chad have two adorable little twin daughters who just love her and we promised them to get them a couple memobrilia, I wanted to avoid the line."

"Shar..." Chad whispered, Ryan was silent because he was focusing on not dropping his sister, Sharpay laughed, still engaging in conversation with her brunette friend. "Shar.."

Gabriella giggled, "well, here I'll help you i-"

"SHAR!" Chad yelled,

Sharpay looked at him, "What baby?"

Chad narrowed his eyes, "please lay off the pringles and hurry up and get in."

Sharpay narrowed her eyes dangerously, "your calling me fat Danforth, you're gonna pay for that."

Chad chuckled, "will that end in make up sex?"

Sharpay gasped, she kicked him as Troy and Gabriella pulled her in, "you don't say such things in public!" the two were busy pulling their friends into the room that they didn't notice the teenage brunette walk out in a blue bathrobe and her hair in a bun atop her head. Her contacts still in; her back was too them, Sharpay gasped, "it's SUZIE!" and Elena stiffened, and screamed when Sharpay did, "whoever you are! Get out before I call security!"

Gabriella laughed, "Ele-" she coughed, "I mean Suzie, it's fine.. this is my best friend Sharpay..." Elena sighed turning around and look at sharpay and the two other guys, "Umm welcome to my dressing room?" she said, but more in the form of a question.

Sharpay laughed, "oh my god! she is so pretty!" she smiled coming to her, "can i take a picture with you!" Elena stood there confused, "uhh." before she could answer she wrapped her arms around and flashed the camera, "I am totally putting these online!"

Gabriella laughed, Troy chuckled lightly as well, Elena didn't know what to do...her eyes were traveling over the bunch of misfit friends. Then at the blond that was invading her space. "uhm..." she said, "Help me...please...some one-ack!" Sharpay had embraced her in another crushing hug, Ryan was going through the pile of hats that was sitting on the small round table; ah, still had the sparkly hat fetish. Chad was eyeing the bowl of chocolate like a lion about to pounce on a gazelle. Troy went over to Sharpay, "okay okay, Shar..don't break her..."

Sharpay smiled, "she's so adorable..can i take her home with me, please!"

Troy chuckled, "No Shar.." Gabriella smiled. all of them said their goodbyes. and Troy looked at Gabriella, then at Elena. "It was great knowing my daughter elena...umm maybe we can spend some time tomorrow?" he said about to leave.

Elena had waited for this moment her whole life.. to get her parents back together, "Dad wait!" Troy stopped and turned to her, she came over, "please..please tell me that you still love my mother.." Troy looked at Gabriella who was biting her bottom lip. Elena sighed, "I've been waiting for this moment ever since I was younger.. for you and mom to be together again."

Gabriella bit her lip, looking down at the floor, Troy looked at her then at Elena he smiled, pulling her into a hug; he whispered in her ear, "I'll always love your mom...always." Elena smiled, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him hard. They let go after about a minute, Troy was about to leave again when Elena shouted out an idea, "Why don't you come on my road tour with me! It starts next week! It'll be fun!"

Gabriella looked up at the sudden out burst, "uhm Elena, I'm sure your father has plans-" Troy smiled, "I can't remember the last time I had a plan."

Elena smiled, "so that's a yes?" Troy smiled, "well from me, but ...your mother has a say in it too." they waited on you expectantly, she sighed, "I'll think about it." Elena giggled, "translation: I don't want to say yes, but it's a yes from me!" She looked at Troy, hugging him again. She gasped again, but this time she whispered it in his ear, "you can't tell anybody about me being Suzie...Grandpa Jack knows...Grandma doesn't, you can't tell anybody."

Troy smirked, "why don't grandma know?"

Gabriella laughed, "Troy.. you know her, she can't keep a secret."

Troy chuckled, "yes she can.."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "Remember that suprise birthday party I was having for you.. for your 16th birthday..."

Troy laughed, "how could I forget, she told me about it before walking into it."

Gabriella nodded, "Exactly.." Elena giggled, "so please daddy, don't tell anyone my secret..promise." she stuck out her pinky to him, and he attached his to hers, kissing her forhead, "pinky promise baby girl.."

_**..HSM..**_

The next day, Elena slept in; it being Saturday and her secondary persona had no appointments, she was alotted that time to sleep in. And she basked in it all she could, the blankets were warm and the pillow top mattress just molded to her body. She slept with a smile on her face because she was dreaming of a happy dreams that were of her, her dad and her mom. As a family. "Daddy..." she mumbled in her sleep, _"Here I am once again, I'm torn into pieces can't deny it can't pretend just thought you were the one..." _her alarm clocked blared, playing her favourite song by Kelly Clarkson. Her eyes popped open, her nose sniffed at the air. Chocolate chip pancakes, she reached on the nightstand table and pulled on her ugly betty glasses, and stepped out of bed, wearing her baggy East High sweats, red, and a black abercrombie and fitch tank top. She padded down the stairs sleepily, following the delicious smell of those pancakes that she wanted to eat so badly.

Elena looked at Troy coming over to him, "I didn't know you cooked.." Troy chuckled fixing her a plate, "who says I couldn't cook."

Elena smirked, "Mom; she told me about the one time you mad her breakfest in bed for your guys 5 year annivirsary of a couple, and she was sick, and you made her burnt toast, burnt eggs and-"

"Burnt cereal.." Troy finished the sentence and Elena giggled. "how do you burn cereal?" he chuckled, "Trust me, It takes talent and skill."

Elena giggled, "uh...so was the couch comfortable?" Troy smiled, putting the plate of pancakes in front of her, "well, it was actually, more than mine at my place." Elena smiled, slicing off a giant piece with her fork and stuffing it in her mouth, she tried to speak through the food but it was jumbled and she ended up spitting it on the counter. Troy laughed, and wiped it down; she swallowed.

"So, where's mom?" Elena asked, "she's usually up at the crack of dawn." Troy chuckled, Gabriella hadn't changed a bit. "She was like that in High School?" Troy closed his eyes, his cheeks burning; a bad habit of his, blurting out his thoughts. Elena giggled, stuffing another pancake piece in her mouth.

"Yeah she was...always, uhm she left a note on the fridge." He pointed to the stainless steel refrigerator, Elena turned and got up; walking to it and ripping the note down. reading it:

_Went to see about 'Suzie's' new album...maybe we'll be able to start recording before we leave for the road tour, first stop on the tour is the State Fair in LA. Make sure you have a list of songs Bebe Querida._

_Love Mami_

Troy smiled analyzing the note, and he smiled at Elena and came over hugging her and kissing her forhead, "I know we just met each other, but I love you baby girl, and I am so proud of you.." Elena smiled, "Thanks Dad." she smiled as the word dad came rolling off her tongue. Troy smiled kissing her forhead, "You excited about the tour?"

Elena smiled, and nodded, "excited...but nervous.."

Troy smiled softly, "you'll do great, Your a Bolton.. of course you'll do great." he chuckled. Elena rolled her eyes, "So..are you and my mom...ever gonna get back together?"

Troy looked at her, sighing, "that is what the seventh time you asked that question?" Fitting response, seriously, Elena kept asking that as Gabriella drove home with Troy asleep in the backseat; well she thought he was asleep anyway. Elena smirked, "I'm persistent...now answer the question..will you guys?"

Troy pinched the bridge of his nose, "I really don't know El," he said, Elena smirked, "El? What is that?" her father chuckled, "it's a nickname...like I call your mom Brie."

She laughed, crinkling the note and tossing like a basketball into the waist paper basket. Troy bit his lips, "not a bad shot...you play hoops?" Elena giggled, "God no, I..uh...prefer singing."

Troy sighed, "Well, I guess I won't be getting any NNBA Star out of you.." she smiled shaking her head, "Sorry Basketball Nerd-"

Troy scoffed, "Nerd? now your sounding just like your mother."

"I heard that!" A voice said coming from the front door. Troy and Elena turn their heads and saw Gabriella with her crossed arms, and narrowed eyes. Troy smirked, "All of it?"

She smirked walking over to him, "For your information Bolton, I never liked being called a nerd, and I still don't.. so unless you wanna sleep outside on the porch tonight..I advise you to take it back.."

Elena smiled, "hey uh mom..I'm gonna go pick out some songs-"

Gabriella looked at her, "oh and that reminds me! Elena, I went to the record studio to see if we could start recording some of the new songs." Her daughter raised an eyebrow, Troy felt lost in the conversation- this was all so new to him. Especially being a father, "so...next week?" Elena said hopefully, Gabriella sighed, "more like in the next fortnight."

Troy chuckled, Gabriella looked at him, "what?" he choked on a laugh, Elena smiled, forgetting the pancakes that she had been eating. "I'm just gonna let you two drink coffee and go at it." she watched the looks on her parents change from light teasing to heavy shock. "Elena what did you just say?" the young brunette chuckled, "have fun." she walked upstairs to get dressed.


	4. Chapter 04: Session Moved Up

**Chapter Four**

Troy chuckled scratching the back of his neck nervously, "um..she's terrific. I love the way you've..um.." he cleared his throat, "Raised her.." she looked at her, her brown eyes looking sad. she sighed, "Umm thanks..."

Troy sighed biting his bottom lip. "Brie.I..I still love you.." her heart skipped a beat, and her eyes widened, "w-what?" he grabbed both her hands, "I'm still inlove with you..I have been ever since high school, and when I left..I couldn't get you out of my mind."

Gabriella sighed, "Troy-" "I know you must hate me for leaving, and not calling you, or being in contact with you in any way...but I still love you, I'm still crazy about you, and now our daughter...I love you both..and want you both in my life."

She cleared her throat, "well uh...you're going on tour with me and Elena...so...that's got to count-"

"that's not what I meant...Brie, I mean, I want to be with you...again." how many silences must one go through for any of them to be so awkward. Gabriella cleared her throat, but it sounded more like a whooping cough. Her eyes were looking down, she knew that Troy had moved closer to her, "what did-did you mean then?" Troy sighed, cupping her cheek, "this..." his lips gently brushed hers, and it felt..oh hell, it felt like a fire was being started in the pit of her stomach. After all this time, he still had this effect on her.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, melting gently into the kiss. Troy's hands were resting above her waist, and kissing her lips gently with every gentle peck. he pulled awy resting his forhead on hers. she wouldn't open her eyes. Troy's eyes opened, and looked at her, "Oh baby, please say something..open those beautiful eyes.." she took a deep breath, "I can't..I'm to scared to look at you.."

Troy sighed kissing her lips once more, and then mumbled, "You don't have to be scared of me." Gabriella sighed opening her eyes and looking at him, biting her bottom lip, "This is all to much to take in.."

It was rude to spy, but technically she wasn't lying. Elena had said that she was going upstairs, she just...stopped at the top and knelt behind a huge potted plant that was there. "Mom...dad..come on...kiss." she whispered, yes she liked to spy; something she'd gotten from her father's side of the family, as long as no noise came from her hiding place, she'd see what she wanted to see. Alas, luck was not in her favour, because the sound of the song Paper Heart played on her phone, she mentally cursed, Troy and Gabriella looked up at her. "Damn it..hello?" she said, standing up; her hiding place was given away. Damn phone, "Oh hey...uhm...the recording session has been moved up?"

Elena's eyes went wide, "What!" The lady on the other line spoke, "I'm sorry, but we need to move it up.." She sighed, "Thanks, I'll..I'll let my mom know.." Elena looked up to find Troy and Gabriella looking at her with their arms crossed. Elena smiled innocently, "Mom..Dad...it's so nice to see you.."

Gabriella looked at her, "Elena, why were you evesdropping?" Elena sighed getting up from her spot, and walking passed them, "I don't know.." then she sighed plopping down on the couch, "I just want you two to be together... I know you two still love each other.." Gabriella crossed her arms, "That is not true!'

Elena smirked, "Mom don't lie.. you always told me when I was little you will always love my dad, even if he doesn't love you.."

Troy smiled, "well thanks for sharing Lena." the younger brunette looked at him, he shrugged, "I like nicknames...anyway, what's this about a recording session being moved up?"

Elena's mouth dropped, "uhm...Suzie's music producer...the session got moved up, and I have to be there...uhmm in about 30 minutes."

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "we have to plan for a tour, at which we are leaving tomorrow...I'm sorry but we can't go in 30 minutes!"

Elena made a show of covering her ears, "mom calm down..." Troy seemed lost, "I should uh..go hang at my place then-"

"NO!" Elena shouted, "come with us! It's a professional recording studio! It's cool! And if your weird friends, Sharpie, Ryan and Chad would like to come they can come to...just say Suzie invited them...I have to go get ready!"

Elena ran upstairs to get ready, and Gabriella bit her bottom lip. Troy came closer to her, "Gabriella-" she sighed putting her hand infront of her, "Save it... I don't want anything from you."

she looked away from him, "I don't even want you coming!"

Troy narrowed his eyes, "Then Why am I even here!"

she glared at him, "For our Daughter... the one you abandoned..remember.."

Troy grew more furious, "excuse me... I did not abandoned.. I never knew!"

she glared at him, "So what if you did know.. you wouldn't be there for me.. you would want your fucking basketball more then me! you probably sleep with the damn thing in your arms at night! you wouldn't be there for me or Elena.. you would be gone at games!"

Troy tried best to keep as calm as he could, "I'd try my best to be there for you and her!"

Gabriella shook her head, "yeah..uh huh." before Troy could respond in anyway, she went upstairs to help Elena become Suzie. It was true, he'd try to be there for her and Elena...he was always there. Sighing exasperatedly, he grabbed his cellphone and a notepad with a pen. He scribbled a note saying he couldn't make it to the sound studio, but he'll be with her on tour. Then he left...planning on returning soon.

Elena stood in the recording studio laughing and jumping around, and began singing "_You Can not run, and You Can not Hide, Yeah, you got to face it baby, things go bump in the night, Where ever you run, and where ever you hide, girl you got to face it baby, things go bump, bump, bump in the night.."_

Gabriella sighed, she had Troy on her mind the whole time as Elena/Suzie recorded the song. Soon Gabriella was being yelled at by Elena, "Mom! Mom!" Gabriella jumped, "Oh, sorry baby.."

Elena frowned, and walked out of the door, "momma..just.. talk to daddy.."

Gabriella sighed, "Elena, we've gone sixteen years without him.. we can go sixteen more-"

Elena had tears in her eyes, "No! I want him in my life!" and with that she ran out the door.

"Elena!" Gabriella screamed but by the time she chased her through the building and out the door she was gone, and nowhere in sight. "Shit." Gabriella muttered, and pulled out her phone, and dialed Troy's number. Troy answered, "Hello?"

Gabriella bit her nails nervously, "God Troy, Elena ran off!" she cried.

Troy grew nervous, "Brie..what do you mean she ran off?" Gabriella bit her lip, "we were talking about you, and she got upset, and she took off, and now I can't find her.. we got to find her Troy.. she can get hurt, kidnapped or raped!"

"Okay baby, calm down...we'll find her," Troy said, gripping the phone with a tight fist as he rummaged to the door. He made some noise and said some obscenities. He'd been drinking...chocolate milk, damn! He knows he's lactose intolerant!

"Troy, I'm at the studio...she's not Elena right now, she's Suzie...she could be mobbed by a group of rowdy fans."

"Okay calm down, it's cool, we'll find her..." he got out of his apartment, and into his car. Gabriella sniffled, "Troy..please, she loves you." There was more meaning to that than was intended, but Troy would ponder it later.


End file.
